Start up
İngilizce - Türkçe *çalıştırma *açış(disk) *yönetmen (disk) İlgili Terimler *startup items: (Bilgisayar) startup elemanları *startup screen: başlangıç ekranı *startup device: Yönetmen Aygıt *startup disk: Başlangıç diski *startup disk wizard: Başlangıç Disketi Sihirbazı *startup document: Başlangıç belgesi *startup group: Başlangıç Grubu *startup item: (Bilgisayar) başlangıç öğesi *startup items: Başlangıç Öğeleri *startup items folder: Başlangıç Öğeleri klasörü *startup options: Başlangıç seçenekleri *startup resources: başlangıç kaynakları *choose startup: (Bilgisayar) başlangıcı seç *custom startup folder: (Bilgisayar) özel başlatma klasörü *automatic startup: otomatik başlama *next startup: (Bilgisayar) sonraki başlatma Arapça İngilizce Original text Meaning Startup General ابتدائيّ؛ البدء في التشغيل Startup Financial البدء Startup Computer بدء التشغيل Startup Time Technology وقت بدء التشغيل Original text Meaning startup Automotive اختبارالتشغيل الأول Startup Automotive بدء التشغيل Startup Time Automotive وقت الابتداء startup Telecom البداية Startup files Computer ملفات برنامج البدء Enable on Startup Computer التمكين عند بدء التشغيل Startup Program Computer برنامج بدء تشغيل Original text Meaning startup ROM Computer روم بداية التشغيل startup screen Computer شاشة البداية Startup settings General إعدادات بدء التشغيل Startup of Mail General بدء تشغيل البريد Startup object General بدء تشغيل الكائن Startup method General طريقة بدء التشغيل At Startup General عند بدء التشغيل Startup Objects General كائنات بدء التشغيل Startup folders General مجلدات بدء التشغيل startup business General مشروع/مؤسسة جديدة Mixer Startup Technology بدء تشغيل جهاز المزج quick startup Technology بدء سريع startup alias Technology تسمية بديلة لبدء التشغيل Startup Disk Technology قرص بدء التشغيل startup Translation and Meaning of startup in English Arabic Terms Dictionary Original text Meaning startup workbook Technology مصنف بدء التشغيل startup file Technology ملف بدء التشغيل Startup Tool Computer أداة بدء التشغيل startup business Computer بدء الأعمال Original text Meaning Course Startup Computer بدء الدورة التعليمية Selective startup Computer بدء تشغيل اختياري Network Startup Computer بدء تشغيل الشبكة Startup selection Computer تحديد بدء التشغيل startup - config Computer تكوين بدء التشغيل startup configuration Computer تكوين بدء التشغيل Startup Options Computer خيارات بدء التشغيل Original text Meaning Startup Screen Computer شاشة بدء التشغيل Startup Items Computer عناصر بدء التشغيل Startup Movie Computer فيلم بدء التشغيل Pre Startup Computer قبل البدء Startup Folder Computer مجلد بدء التشغيل Startup mode Computer وضع بدء التشغيل Engine startup Automotive بدء تشغيل المحرك Startup Schedule Automotive جدول البداية Startup Location Automotive موقع البداية Startup seq Telecom تسلسل بدء التشغيل Startup animation Telecom رسم بدء التشغيل Startup sound Telecom صوت بدء التشغيل Startup melody Telecom لحن بدء التشغيل Startup Dialog Box General مربع حوار بدء التشغيل Original text Meaning startup neutron source General مصدر نترونات الانطلاق Show Tips at startup Technology إظهار التلميحات عند بدء التشغيل Startup Time Settings Technology عدادات وقت بدء التشغيل alternate startup folder Media مجلد بدء التشغيل البديل Original text Meaning Startup Configuration File Computer ملف تكوين بدء التشغيل Preparing startup disk files General تحضير ملفات قرص بدء التشغيل Alternate startup file location General موقع ملف بدء التشغيل البديل Show Startup Dialog Box Technology إظهار مربع حوار بدء التشغيل Applies sort at report startup Technology تطبيق الفرز عند بدء تشغيل التقرير Applies filter at report startup Technology تطبيق عامل التصفية عند بدء تشغيل التقرير Contextual Example: startup in a translated text حدد إما وضع المعالج أو الوضع المتقدم كوضع البدء الافتراضي لهذه الأداة (الأجهزة) Select either Wizard Mode or Advanced Mode as the default startup mode for this Utility الرجاء تحديد سطح ( أسطح ) المكتب ومساحات العمل التي ترغب في فتحها عند البدء (مصرفية) Please specify the desktop and workspaces you would like to open on startup الخيار قفل وحدة التحكم عند بدء التشغيل لإدخال رقم التعريف الشخصي قبل البدء (عامة) LOCK CONSOLE ON STARTUP will require the user to enter a PIN before starting تم تمكين رسالة البدء وتحديدها (عامة) Startup message is enabled and defined اكتب مسافة ، ثم اكتب رمز التبديل وأي معلمات . على سبيل المثال ، لبدء تشغيل *** بدون عرض شاشة البدء وبدون فتح مصنف فارغ ، قم بكتابة (تقنية المعلومات) Type a space , and then type the switch and any parameters . For example , to start *** without displaying the startup screen and without opening a blank workbook , you would type الهيكل أ ( البدء في الربع الأول ) الحل المقترح لخدمة استضافة الخوادم المبدئية باستخدام أجهزة توجيه (تقنية المعلومات) Topology A ( Q 1 startup ) Proposed initial co - location solution using routers الهيكل ب ( البدء في الربع الأول ) الحل المقترح لخدمة استضافة الخوادم المبدئية باستخدام جهاز توجيه (تقنية المعلومات) Topology B ( Q 1 startup ) Proposed initial co - location solution using a router İngilizce - Yunanca *εκκίνηση (ekkinisi) *ξεκίνημα (xekinima) İlgili Terimler *startup files: αρχεία εκκίνησης (arheia ekkinisis) *startup program: πρόγραμμα εκκίνησης (progamma ekkinisis) *startup state: κατάσταση κατά την εκκίνηση (katastasi kata tin ekkinisi) *custom startup folder: έθιμο φάκελο εκκίνησης (ethimo fakelo ekkinisis) *startups: ξεκινήματα (xekinimata) Videolar ... startup down the street here that did quite well. ... İngilizce - İngilizce *the act or process of starting a process or machine *a new organization or business venture *{n} one who comes suddenly into notice *NOMOUNT *the act of setting in operation; "repeated shutdowns and startups are expensive *A kind of high rustic shoe *In Netscape, Startup defines the Netscape tools that will be launched, and the location of the home page By default, the Netscape home page is displayed when Netscape is launched *One who comes suddenly into notice; an upstart Procedure where turbine rotors begin to rotate from parked position, until the rotation matches the grid and can satisfy load the act of setting in operation; "repeated shutdowns and startups are expensive" *A new business venture in its earliest stage of development {i} activation of a computer; development group, group which tries to turn an idea into a product and create a company *(Ticaret) The period of time starting with initial design or setup and ending with acceptable volume production, or achieving a stable process *the act of starting a new operation or practice; :"he opposed the inauguration of fluoridation"; :"the startup of the new factory was delayed by strikes" İlgili Terimler *startup disk: diskette which operating system files which may be used to boot a computer *startup files: files which the operating system reads at the booting of a computer *startup´: In Netscape, Startup defines the Netscape tools that will be launched, and the location of the home page By default, the Netscape home page is displayed when Netscape is launched *startup´: the act of setting in operation; "repeated shutdowns and startups are expensive" *startup´: The period of time starting with initial design or setup and ending with acceptable volume production, or achieving a stable process *startup´: Procedure where turbine rotors begin to rotate from parked position, until the rotation matches the grid and can satisfy load *startup´: inauguration: the act of starting a new operation or practice; "he opposed the inauguration of fluoridation"; "the startup of the new factory was delayed by strikes" *startup´: NOMOUNT *startup´: A new business venture in its earliest stage of development *startups: plural of startup =[İngilizce - Farsça راه اندازی İlgili Terimler startup files: پروندههای راه اندازی startup program: برنامه راه اندازی